Night of the hunter
by Bleeding Rainbows
Summary: Seu corpo quente... Febril. O seu desejo por ele era completo, era violento, cruel e irrefreável.  Damon/Dean smut


**Título:** Night of the Hunter

**Autora e beta reader:** Midnight Desire

**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Damon Salvatore

**Música-tema:** Night of the hunter, 30 seconds to mars

**Universo:** Crossover entre Supernatural e The Vampire Diaries

**Timeline:** Ambos na primeira temporada

**Rating:** M [Sexo explícito entre dois homens, violência]

**Comentários: **Travessuras, MUITAS TRAVESSURAS, galerë. Em um clima de monstros e Halloween, que tal um Domination regado a sangue, meus amigos? Fofura passa longe.

Esse é o presentinho/encomenda/obrigação que eu fiz para meu amore/bff/estelionatário. Estava inspirada e, um desafio novo é comigo mesma. Universos interligados, então? Hit that, baby!

Seguinte. Têm detalhes, armas e técnicas das histórias que não batem uma com a outra. Então considerei que ambas coexistam.

Apelo para o artigo sete parágrafo quinze versículo nove da Declaração dos Direitos de Ficwriter de shippar e deshipar conforme seja de sua vontade. Então se achou ruim conversa com meu advogado.

Espero ter agido coma destreza que exige um crossover decente. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>Night of the hunter<strong>

**_I was born of the womb of a poisonous man  
>Beaten and broken and chased from the land<br>But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_**

_Eu nasci do ventre de um homem venenoso _

_Açoitado e partido e perseguido pela terra_

_Mas eu me erguerei acima disso, acima disso eu verei_

_"Eles não são vampiros comuns, eu estou dizendo, deve ser outra linhagem. É só analisar os relatos, Dean! As pessoas estavam sendo controladas."_

_A voz de Sam soava maçante aos ouvidos de Dean, e ele revirou os olhos enquanto abaixava-se para pegar a sua mochila. Enquanto ele a jogava no porta-malas do Impala, lançou um olhar oblíquo para o seu irmão._

_"Sim, isso é o que elas dizem." Sua voz estava decidida. "Eles dizem que foram hipnotizadas, mas a história não bate. O que aconteceu é que algum vampiro com uma lábia incrível estava os convencendo a fazer o que faziam."_

_"Você nem mesmo cogita que possa ser magia negra?"_

_"Pode ser, sim. Afinal, não acho que ele esteja esperando libertar todos aqueles vampiros sem ajuda de magia."_

_"É disso que eu estou falando, Dean! Eu posso conseguir essa tal erva que tem no diário do papai, a verben-"_

_"Sam." Dean interrompeu-o. Aquela discussão já tinha durado tempo demais. "Você vai ajudar o Bobby e ver se realmente é o nosso pai que ele conseguiu rastrear, em um lugar repleto de zumbis. Eu tenho sangue de homem morto, uma lâmina bem afiada e vou botar a cabeça desse maldito vampiro no chão. Acabou. Nós dois temos muito o que fazer e não tem tempo para botânica." _

Sam estava preocupado com ele, era óbvio, mas já estava começando a ficar irritante. Fazia vinte dias que eles tinham saído do Nebraska, onde Dean tinha sido eletrocutado e estava à beira de uma falência cardíaca quando sua vida foi salva por magia negra disfarçada de fé.

Cada vez que se lembrava disso sentia como apenas estar vivo poderia ser um peso em suas costas. Então só podia salvar o máximo de pessoas que pudesse em seu caminho de Winchester, essa era a sua redenção.

Aquela história que Sam tinha levantado, a respeito da Guerra da Secessão, tinha se tornado frutífera. Suas pesquisas e telefonemas levaram a um ninho de vampiros em uma cidade afastada na Virginia, chamada Mystic Falls. Um ninho, ou ao que viria a se tornar um, se os planos de um dos vampiros deles se consumassem.

Da história toda, Dean só escutou "matar vampiros". Era uma nova caçada, e Dean aquilo o agradava. Era algo a mais a se preocupar, algo a menos para se pensar.

Afinal, precisava o tempo todo se concentrar para não se pegar distraído. No entanto, precisou admitir que havia ficado ainda um pouco mais impetuoso depois de sua vida ter sido roubada de outra pessoa.

Ele diria _menos apegado_, Sam diria _suicida_.

Mas, mesmo inconseqüente, impulsivo e sem planejamento, Dean podia imaginar que poderia acontecer qualquer coisa, _menos aquilo._

O calor corria sua pele naquele instante. A luz da lua, lívida, pela janela.

Água, fogo... Era delirante.

Devia ter escutado ao seu irmão. Só poderia estar totalmente hipnotizado para sentir o que estava sentindo.

**_I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak  
>The branches, the bones of liars and thieves<br>Rise up above it, high up above and see_**

_Eu fui pendurado em uma árvore feita das línguas dos fracos_

_Os galhos, os ossos dos mentirosos e ladrões_

_Erga-se acima disso, muito acima disso, e veja_

_"Um caçador em Mystic Falls?" Damon sorriu de canto com o celular na orelha. "Mas não me diga."_

_"Era só isso que eu queria te dizer, Damon." Stefan tinha a voz amarga. "Ele estão na cidade e são muito piores do que qualquer um desses que vieram antes atrás de nós."_

_"Alguma idéia de quem seja?" Uma das mãos de Damon segurava uma bolsa de sangue e despejava seu conteúdo em um copo de cristal sobre a bancada. "Stefan? Stefan?"_

_Stefan tinha desligado. Sempre estava putinho por causa de alguma coisa. Pelo jeito precisaria pesquisar por si mesmo._

Naquele momento, Damon só não ria porque seria insano estar naquela imensa casa, sozinho, gargalhando. Stefan podia detestá-lo, mas era engraçado como a sua índole e caráter faziam-no se preocupar com ele, mesmo que veladamente.

Bebeu um gole do sangue escuro e quase gelado que tinha no copo entre seus dedos, sem vontade. Não era a mesma coisa.

Ele arrumaria um pouco de carne fresca em breve.

Damon pensara que um caçador perdido jamais entraria no seu caminho. Apenas ele não imaginava o quanto... O quanto o sangue de caçador tinha o gosto mais luxurioso que ele jamais provara.

Seu corpo quente... febril. O seu desejo era completo, era violento, cruel e irrefreável.

**_Pray to your god, open your heart  
>Whatever you do don't be afraid of the dark<br>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_**

_Reze para o seu deus, abra seu coração_

_O que quer que você faça, não tenha medo do escuro_

_Cubra seus olhos, o demônio está dentro_

Dean andava em passos firmes e silenciosos. O facão em suas mãos estava banhado em sangue de homem morto, e escorria muito suavemente para seus dedos. Esgueirou-se para detrás de mais uma parede e respirou profundamente.

Tinha chovido há pouco, e o vento indicava que iria chover novamente. Ele apenas esperava não estar com um cheiro muito facilmente identificável para um vampiro.

Dean tinha acompanhado a rotina e seguido as pistas certas. Aquela garota, a Bonnie, ela era uma bruxa, disso Dean tinha certeza. Aquela cidade toda era infestada, iria precisar de reforços muito em breve.

Mas aqueles _Salvatore_, ele cuidava sozinho. Aquele tal de Damon, ele daria conta sozinho. Agora estava à espreita, na parte de trás do que ele tinha localizado como a casa dele. Trocou a arma de mão. Deu mais um passo, apoiando a sola da bota centímetro a centímetro no chão.

A lua refletia nas poças d'água do chão. Tremia e tremeluzia. Sua respiração de repente pareceu alta demais.

"Olá, _Dean_!"

Dean não sabia como não tinha percebido, mas um homem de pele branca e traços fortes tinha surgido ao seu lado. Homem? Dean de imediato só formulava a palavra _monstro._ Virou-se de supetão, dando um pulo para trás. Seu braço armado descreveu um arco no ar.

Damon colocou o braço à frente de seu corpo, mas a lâmina banhada de sangue que lhe era maldito atingiu-lhe, talhando a carne.

Doeu muito mais do que ele esperava. Um formigamento entorpeceu-lhe os dedos e o corte pulsava como se o sangue fosse dele. Se Dean tivesse atingido-o em cheio, teria o petrificado.

Mesmo assim, a retaliação de Damon fora rápida, mais do que Dean conseguiria reagir. O Winchester sentiu sua nuca ser agarrada com a mão sã do vampiro, e com aquela força sobrenatural Dean tinha sido jogado de cara contra a parede. Seus pés pisaram com força em uma das poças de água no chão e respingou o líquido gelado em suas pernas. Mesmo dolorida e quase insensível, a mão do braço ferido de Damon pressionou as costas de Dean. O loiro espalmou as mãos na parede e sentiu seus músculos retesarem de força para livrar-se da imobilização. Sem sucesso.

"Você deve ser Damon." Dean forçou a voz irônica, quando seu rosto estava pressionado contra a parede.

"Sim, já ouvi falar de você, o caçador bonitão no Impala 67" Damon era tão ácido quanto Dean, em sua voz irônica. "É um prazer conhecê-lo."

Dean sentia a respiração de Damon ao lado de seu pescoço. Era surpreendentemente quente, mesmo em uma criatura gelada como ele.

Ao menor sinal de hesitação do braço ferido de Damon, Dean virou-se de volta e agarrou seu pulso. Investiu novamente com sua lâmina, mas cortou o vento em um som inócuo. Damon tinha se abaixado no exato momento e seu golpe de retaliação fez Dean ser empurrado alguns metros adiante, na direção da grade.

O caçador caiu no chão molhado, as costas de encontro às armações metálicas. Seu facão escapou de suas mãos ensangüentadas e mais um pouco de sangue se uniria à cena.

O dele.

A grade atrás de si atingiu-lhe o ombro e rasgou sua pele, muito fracamente. A dor diminuta que Dean sentiu fora ofuscada pelo que ele vira nos olhos de Damon, aqueles olhos destacados tanto por suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas quanto por seu pungente desapego. Naquele instante, ele tinha inflamado.

Ele não era descontrolado e tomado por sua sede de sangue. Não devia ser um vampiro jovem. Cada um de seus passos tinha sido firmes e absolutamente decididos.

A água do chão umedecia e permeava os jeans de Dean, enregelando sua pele. Ele estava sentado encurralado contra a grade quando Damon ajoelhou-se à sua frente, sobre seu corpo. O próximo movimento de Damon fora trancar Dean entre suas pernas. Ele subiu sobre seu quadril e impediu que o loiro se movesse, mais uma vez.

O soco que Dean dera no rosto do vampiro tinha doído muito mais em sua mão do que na pele alva e imaculada do vampiro. Mas ele não podia dizer que não tinha sentido. Dean tinha uma mão pesada, não era qualquer um.

Mas não era páreo para ele. Damon pegou aquele facão maldito e jogou-o do outro lado do quintal, muito longe de alcance.

Logo em seguida, agarrou a gola da camiseta de Dean e puxou-a para os dois lados. A peça rasgou quase até o final da manga e ele agarrou seus pulsos antes que Dean reagisse. A mão direita do vampiro estava visivelmente mais fraca, e era nela que Dean concentrava toda a sua força para desvencilhar-se.

Enquanto isso, Damon inclinava-se suavemente sobre o ombro de Dean. Sentia o cheiro de seu sangue, sentia o seu corpo todo tensionando sob o seu. Para Damon, demandava esforço, mas era apenas entretenimento.

Dean lutava com toda a sua força, debatia-se o máximo que conseguia, sentindo-se cada vez mais prostrado e inútil. Sua camiseta tinha sido rasgada e ele sentia Damon a aspirar seu cheiro como se farejasse uma presa. Estava começando a suar, estava começando a cansar, mas ainda existia muita resistência em seu corpo para não fazê-lo se render.

Damon tocou os lábios lentamente sobre o ombro ferido do Winchester. Sua língua deslizou para a sua pele e o enlouquecedor gosto de sangue arrancou-o de seus sentidos, de sua sanidade.

Algo... Damon sentia algo pulsando dentro de si, por mais absurdo que aquilo parecesse. Seus dentes rasparam sobre o corte e abriu-o mais, escutando um sutil gemido gutural de dor do Winchester.

O sangue verteu, férreo e víscido, para invadir a boca de Damon. Empurrou seu corpo contra o de Dean, e sua boca abriu-se um pouco mais.

O que... O que aquele vampiro estava fazendo? Afinal, ele estava chupando o seu sangue ou beijando seu pescoço? Dean voltou a forçar os seus braços. Aquilo... que merda era aquela?

Damon já não sabia mais. Era mais do que sua sede por sangue. Era um gosto que ardia, forte, quente, muito quente, direto contra sua língua, contra seu corpo, e ele sabia que poderia perder o controle. Sabia que as mãos de Dean estavam quase vencendo a força das suas.

Ergueu o rosto. Com que força, não sabia. Tudo o que tinha certeza era que seus anseios mais profundos repousavam em Dean Winchester, ele mal sabia o motivo. O calor que emanava da sua pele, o seu gosto que fervia em sua boca e alastrava-se por sua garganta.

Mas afastou o rosto, e por um instante os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Mergulhando no imenso abismo que existia entre a relutância do caçador e a sede do vampiro, Damon passou a língua por seus lábios ensangüentados e algo em Dean também dissipava-se por entre cada músculo seu. Estava entorpecido, atônito, rendido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejo ebulia e borbulhava em suas veias, em seu sangue delicioso.

Os olhos de Damon eram azuis, quase acinzentados. Mas mais do que lindos, eles eram irrefreáveis. E quando o vampiro novamente agarrou sua camiseta e terminou de rasgá-la, Dean não relutou mais.

**_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end<em>**

_Uma noite do caçador_

_Um dia eu me vingarei_

_Uma noite para se lembrar_

_Um dia isso tudo terminará_

O que estava acontecendo, Dean não conseguia responder. Era como se uma névoa tomasse conta de sua mente, e todo seu raciocínio tornava-se bruma. Os lábios de Damon uniram-se aos seus e sentir o gosto de seu próprio sangue era cadavérico, era mórbido, mas nada do que estava fazendo era algo menos do que encarar o perigo e beijá-lo na boca. Damon agarrava seus dois punhos para cima, contra a grade, cerrados com toda a sua força, enquanto seus lábios se consumiam, entre sangue, suor e saliva, e, se Damon estava sobre seu corpo, ele se esforçava para ser quem dominava aquele beijo.

Mas não era a mesma coisa. Damon era forte, não era nada parecido com qualquer uma que Dean tivesse beijado antes. E o quanto sua alma carbonizava dentro de si, aquilo não era natural, mas era estarrecedor. O metal contra o qual Damon prendia suas mãos quase doía, e quanto mais tentava se soltar ou reagir de alguma maneira, que fosse agarrando-se ao corpo de Damon, mais este o impedia.

Damon entreabriu mais a boca e prendeu entre seus dentes os lábios de Dean. Mordeu-os com força, e o semblante do caçador contorceu-se de dor. Puxando novamente seus braços com força, Dean desvencilhou-se. Suas mãos agarraram-se à cintura de Damon e apertou sua pele com toda a sua força. Empurrou-o para o lado e o moreno caiu sobre o chão, a água encharcando as suas roupas. Ainda assim, como era possível que fosse tão... _quente?_

Enquanto seus corpos roçavam um contra o outro, Dean só fazia suar cada vez mais. Damon o feria, ele era forte e não estava temendo deixá-lo com todo o tipo de marcas possíveis. Suas mãos deslizavam por seu peito despido, e Dean fazia o mesmo. Sentia cada músculo, cada desenho, cada pedaço daquilo que odiava tanto quanto desejava. Ele fervia. Fervia em cada centímetro.

Ele estava sentado por cima do corpo do vampiro, mas Damon empurrou-o de volta. Ergueu-se apenas um pouco e agarrou o que sobrara da camiseta de Dean.

Empurrou-o contra o muro, ainda de joelhos. Dean espalmou as mãos contra os tijolos e tentou virar-se de volta, mas Damon encaixou-se às suas costas e agarrou-o com aquela sua força sufocante. Quando sua mão úmida deslizou pela virilha do caçador e agarrou-o por cima da calça, percebeu que seu corpo era mais fraco do que ele jamais imaginara.

**_(Une, deux, trois, cinq)  
>Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed<br>Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed  
>Rise, I will rise, I will rise<br>Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
>Scattered her ashes, buried her heart<em>**

_Abençoado por uma vadia de uma semente bastarda_

_Prazer em conhecê-lo, mas é melhor sangrar_

_Levante-se, eu irei levantar, eu irei levantar_

_Destroçá-la viva, parti-la ao meio_

_Espalhar suas cinzas, enterrar seu coração_

Dean olhava para as suas próprias mãos ensangüentadas e era tudo mais uma vez névoa. Névoa de dor e prazer, de sangue e suor. Suas calças estavam caídas até os seus joelhos, que raspavam contra o concreto do quintal da casa de Damon. O vampiro tinha os dentes trincados e só sentiu aquela luxúria quando estava diante de sangue fresco. Empurrava-se de novo e de novo, e Dean o fazia sentir-se com algo de vital correndo em seu peito.

Dean sentia-se tão exposto, tão dominado e subjugado, como jamais estivera. E aquela dor toda, que inferno, ele se sentia humilhado. Mas era... Mas que merda, para que ser tão delicioso? De onde brotava tanto desejo? Aquilo tinha cara de encantamento, de hipnose, de algo que...

_Oh, puta que pariu, seu filho de uma puta, mais força, mais, por favor._

**_Rise up above it, high up above and see_**

**_Pray to your god, open your heart  
>Whatever you do don't be afraid of the dark<br>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_**

_Erga-se acima disso, muito acima disso, e veja_

_Reze para o seu deus, abra seu coração_

_O que quer que você faça, não tenha medo do escuro_

_Cubra seus olhos, o demônio está dentro_

Toda vez que se via pensando, Dean pegava-se sendo interrompido porque vira estrelas, porque tudo escurecia pelas beiradas. Cada movimento de Damon dentro dele o trazia espasmos.

Dean arqueou as costas enquanto o vampiro gemia guturalmente ao lado de seu rosto. Seus movimentos aceleravam e aquilo era apenas animal, violento, sórdido. Dean socou a parede à sua frente e nele era tudo mais forte, ainda mais intenso, de dor ao orgasmo que estavam atingindo.

Quando Dean desfalecia sob seus braços, Damon mordeu seu pescoço de verdade. Aquilo era o maior de todos os ápices que ele poderia atingir. Todo aquele controle, o prazer sexual, e o sangue com o melhor sabor do mundo.

Dean de fato sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. O pior de todos os monstros que ele jamais enfrentara, o mais cruel, o que o tinha vencido da maneira mais inacreditável e tórrida possível.

**_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end<em>**

_Uma noite do caçador_

_Um dia eu me vingarei_

_Uma noite para se lembrar_

_Um dia isso tudo terminará_

Damon levantou-se um pouco, respirando pela boca entreaberta coberta em vermelho. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, tremia como se ele fosse um humano, como se tivesse os músculos fracos de uma pessoa.

Ele nunca saberia o quanto tinha sido difícil parar de sugar seu sangue, parar de tê-lo de todas as maneiras. Difícil até demais. Sentiu-se perigosamente unido a ele, e, da última vez que isso acontecera, sua obsessão arrastou-se por décadas.

Dean estava caído de joelhos, apoiado nas mãos que quase convulsionavam. Debilitado, mas Damon sabia muito bem que ele melhoraria. Que ele se recuperaria completamente. Virou-o e segurou o rosto do caçador com as duas mãos e encarou o fundo dos seus olhos estonteantemente verdes.

"Escute bem, você não..."

Pensou na frase certa. Diria que ele não lembraria de nada, tentaria hipnotizá-lo apenas, como sempre fazia. Mas sorriu torto.

"Você vai se lembrar de tudo. De cada detalhe."

"Quando eu te encontrar, eu vou te fazer pagar por isso." Dean tinha as mãos apoiadas no chão molhado, um pouco tonto. "Eu vou acabar com você."

O vampiro deu dois passos para trás e seu sorriso era de desdém.

"Eu não vejo a hora." E sumiu de sua vista.

Damon definitivamente não sabia com quem estava se metendo. Ele iria até o final do purgatório se fosse para se vingar daquilo.

Uma noite é da caça.

Mas a outra será do caçador.

**_Honest to God I will break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<em>**

_Juro por Deus que eu vou partir seu coração_

_Reduzir você a pedaços e partir você ao meio_


End file.
